Beryudora
is the final monster to appear in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 4000 m *Weight: Unmeasurable *Origin: Monster Graveyard History Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Beryudora was Ultraman Belial's trump card in preventing the Ultras from returning the Plasma Spark to the Land of Light. After being defeated by Ultraman Zero, Belial called forth all his monsters from his Giga Battle Nizer, as well as some more that rested in the Monster Graveyard. Together, Belial and all the monsters came together to form a colossus known as Beryudora. Belial personally rode atop his creation, controlling it from above with the Giga Battle Nizer. Against the remaining Ultramen, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew, Beryudora was unstoppable, effortlessly shrugging off every attack made by everyone. During the battle, Rei notices Belial's Giga Battle Nizer having been disarmed by Zero earlier in the battle. Using his own Battle Nizer, Rei causes all the monsters that make up Beryudora to riot against Belial's control, immobilizing Beryudora. With the opportunity, the ZAP SPACY crew fire the Pedanium Launcher from the Space Pendragon, Ultraman Leo and Astra fire their Ultra Double Flasher, Dyna fires his Solgent Ray, EX Gomora fires his EX Hyper Oscillatory Wave, Ultraman fires his Ultra Slashes, Ultraman Mebius turns into his Burning Brave mode and performs the Burning Mebium Dynamtie, and Zero uses the Plasma Spark to merge his Zero Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword and attacks Belial directly with the Plasma Spark Slash. With Belial mortally wounded and out of action, Beryudora collapses and explodes, followed by the Giga Battle Nizer. Trivia *Although Beryudora's subtitle is "100 Monsters", and that Belial claims he is comprised of that many kaiju, Beryudora is comprised of almost all the monsters killed by various Ultras, and he is actually made of over 300 kaiju. *Beryudora is made up of more monsters than Belial can control with the Giga Battlenizer. *Beryudora's chilling appearance resembles that of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Beryudora is actually a giant puppet that is filmed close up. Body Parts Face *Ultraman Belial (who acts as Beryudora's brain) *Bemstar (Return of Ultraman Episode 18) Right Horn Left Horn Neck Body Back Left Arm Right Arm Powers and Weapons *Rain of Fire: The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their own powers. Beryudora Rain of Fire.png|Rain of Fire Evevjfhveh.jpg|Multiple Monster Powers. Gallery Mega Monster Battle: The Movie beryu,SCREAM.jpg Beryudora fire.png image makakwmmddms.jpg|Closeup of some kaiju on Beryoudora imag jsjsjsjsse.jpg imagevfrnkefvjkv.jpg imagetgthrhrthehte.jpg imagebrgrbghbrghjog.jpg|Beryudora being finished by the Ultras Other Scan30003.JPG|A scan of Beryudora from 'Hero Magazine' Scan30001.JPG|Scans of the CGI model used for Beryudora Scan30002.JPG|Concept art for Beryudora scanned from a magazine Scan30004.JPG|Close ups of the model used for Beryudora scanned from a magazine Beryudora toys.jpg beryudora box cover.jpg|Beryudora toy box Beryudora left.jpg Beryudora right.jpg Beryudora 7.jpg Beryudora 6.jpg Beryudora 5.jpg Beryudora 4.jpg Beryudora 3.jpg Beryudora 2.jpg DSC01258.jpg DSC01293.jpg Beryudora 1.jpg 261px-Beryudora.jpg|Beryudora in an Ultra Zone sketch Category:Movie Villains Category:Fusions Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Zero Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju